Todos 3
A BRIEF HISTORY OF THE TODOS: {Further detail to come} The primary cultural toolset of the Todos are bamboo and stone, with little wood (most of the surviving Todos forests are bamboo glades - the forests which birthed their semidomestic bears, have been gone for 4,000-ish years; the young bears remain excellent climbers, like their RL Dawn Bear ancestors) Prophetic and divination is carried out by means of (hematurgy?), casting iron dust into a fire to observe the flames and observe the shape formed by the melting and cooled iron. Clothing tends to be worn by wrapping {handlength-broad & fingernail-thick bands of plant-based material} around the body. Only senior members of family groups may wear anything worn from bearskin or bearfur; the sole exception are those who lead their tribal band by merit or by prophetic accuracy. In the year 5, the three dialectal groups were united under the leadership of NAME, who forced the dialects to reunify into a single language, to reinforce that the Todos groups were one people. It was under this unity that the Todos began to explore and colonize the Northern Islands. It was in 490 that the Rough Iron Age began. It was in (?) that the Todos first met their neighbors, the (?) The protolanguage is http://etheriaproject.wikia.com/wiki/Todos_1 GLOSSARY: p_p_ = exclamation, attention-grabber. Romanization uses both (χ) and (h) for /χ/ dhötün = manwards dhël.hün = landwards dhogõn = hospitable dhőn, œthon = moonwards, countermoonwards {respectively} Del.henk = arboreal {climbing, brachiating, etc} Deleng = arboreal meat ɔn = 2nd Person marker. Gutün- = towards a child, infirm person Gutün = child, infirm person Etün- = towards a dead person Etün = a dead person ënχön = nose ënχőn = a bound dual ïnïn = 1, stone ïnɔn = 2, cove ïnon = 3, pit, hole ïl.henk = swimming ïleng = swimming meats inχön = tongue Ing = speaking Itün- = towards dead people Itün = dead people inχőn = contained, within Ink = (to) converse Ongthőn = stars Oënuny = safety Oënuny = armor, shell, skull önguny = bones, internal shell önχön = ear őnχőn = dual őnguny = long and slender Ɔneny- = towards salt water, tainted water Ɔneny = salt water, tainted water Pol.henk = burrowing Poleng = burrowing meat (land and sea) tɔl.henk = running tɔleng = running meats (land and sea) Thogony = edible part of a plant Thötün = man Thön, œthön = moon Thëlün = land œl.henk = slithering, crawling œleng = slithering meats (snakes, eels, etc) l.hösœn = (along) the eyeline, line of sight. l.hogõn = toxin l.hun, l.hün = skywards Lun, lün = sky Logony = inedible plant Lösœn = eye nɔntün = you Neny- = diseasedwards Neny = diseased Nenulösœn = sleep Nenul.hösœn = encamp(ment) Nyeny- = sunwards Nyeny = sun Ul.hösœn = (?) Ulösœn = pretending to sleep ün = drinkable water ün- = towards drinkable water χotün- = womanwards χotün = woman Χü- = not verifiable Χü= do not Χuχü- = verifiable Χuχü = yes do Category:Todos